


A Royal Gift

by orphan_account



Series: Self-Indulgent Porn [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Dom/sub, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nook, Parent-Child Incest, Sex, Sibling Incest, Threesome, kismesprit, major size difference, tentabulge, troll-sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eridan and Gamzee get Equius a gift for his 9th wiggling day.<br/>It turns out to be a lot more than the blueblood could ever expect.</p><p>Alternate title: Equius gets to be part of a Highblood gangbang with his boyfriends as well as their brothers and fathers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Homestuck belongs to Andrew Hussie, yadayada.  
> All that said and done, I regret nothing!!

Royal blood was something to be held in reverence. It was something border-lining holy. In the mind of Equius Zahhak, the highbloods were as close to real gods as he would ever see. 

He never would understand how he managed to land a highblood as a matesprit, nor would he ever understand how he also landed one as a kismesis. But he had, and boy did he have one hell of a pailing life.

However, sometimes it seemed like even when his two partners doubled up and took him, he could always take more, no matter how many times he was filled.

Little did the blueblood know, as he walked back to his hive from a nice few hours of listening to Nepeta rant about her unrequited flushcrush on Karkat, that he had quite the surprise waiting for him.

He walked into his hive and was immediately unnerved by the silence. There was always noise in his hive, wether it be Gamzee's endless honking, or Eridan's even more so endless whining and glubbing.

"Highbl-" he cut himself of in the middle of the title he had given his matesprit, knowing full well that the subjuggulator-offspring didn't like it. "Gamzee?" He hesitantly called out into the hive, feeling only slightly relieved when he got a faint honk as an answer.

Dropping his jacket over the back of a chair, he kicked off his shoes and ran a hand through his long hair, trying to smooth it out as he began walking towards the respiteblock he shared with his matesprit.

He had just had a long day without the violetblood and he was missing him quite a bit, the blue wet patch on his underwear was enough proof of that. Thankfully, it wasn't noticeable through his pants... Yet.

He walked through the uncomfortably silent halls until he reached the entrance to his respiteblock. He pushed the door open and audibly gasped at what he saw.

Sitting on the concupiscent mating platform was his kismesis and matesprit, but they were naked from the waist up,... And they were kissing. Kissing in a very flushed way.

He didn't know wether to smile at them or cry. He felt left out, but he was really enjoying the view he got as Gamzee's slender hand snaked down to cup the front of Eridan's pants, making the seadweller gasp and his fins flutter. It was really beautiful.

He had always wanted his kismesis and matesprit to get along. Though, in all honesty, he could pretty much just call them both his matesprits with as much as he and Eridan flipped red over black. He couldn't imagine his life without either of them. And it was nice to see them together.

He blinked out of his thoughts and almost gasped again when Gamzee was standing in front of him, grinning in that endearing, lazy way he always did.

"Hey, my motherfuckin' pony-bro." The violet-blood said, hooking one hand in the waistband of Equius' shorts and pulling the surprised troll forward to him. "You finally came to join our motherfuckin' Dark Carnival."

"Under other circumstances I wwould argue that this is not a Dark Carniwal," Eridan said, walking from the bed towards the two trolls standing in the doorway, his full hips swaying in a way that only he could pull off. To Equius amusement, e noticed that his kismesis was still wearing his cape. "But giwen the current company, I shall keep my comments to myself."

Equius was confused about that, Eridan never filtered himself, even when Gamzee was in a less than pleasant mood. 

"Gamzee? What is going o-" he was silenced by a pair of soft lips covering his. The most cliche way to be interrupted, but pleasant nonetheless.

"Let's all be keepin' our motherfuckin' chill on, and we'll be explainin' to ya." The clown said, as he pulled away, the paint on his lips a little smudged, making Equius believe that he had it smeared on his own lips.

"It wwas not my idea," Eridan whispered in Equius ear as they walked him over to the bed, one on each side. He paused for a moment to lean over and place a sharp bite at the base of Equius' neck. He licked over it to soothe the sting, but the mark was still very visible. 

Equius felt his stomach start to churn at the words. He knew that Eridan was naturally a very jealous person, but what would make him feel the need to mark his quadrant mate?

"Hey, Eri-bro, don't worry. Everybody's gonna be in their best behavior." Gamzee said, putting an arm around Equius to let his hand trace the outline of Eridan's earfins in more of a comforting gesture that an arousing one. 

"Everybody?" Equius asked, his eyes flashing back and forth between the violet and amethyst bloods. "What do you mean by 'everybody'?"

"Well, me and Eridan we were gettin' all sorts of motherfuckin' ideas for your 9th wrigglin' day present, an we started talking about that thing you've got, all on about servin' highbloods and that shit. So I got this bitchtits idea that we could be gettin' our pony-bro some highblood's to be servin' to his hearts content for his wrigglin' day."

"You got me highbloods for my wriggling day?" Equius asked, both very nervous and excited, also very touched that his matesprit and kismesis had went through the trouble to do something for him on his wriggling day.

"Wwe're just borrowwing them," Eridan said, his voice still a little tense. "They hawe to leawe wwhen they're done here."

"Vwell, that's sure not a nice vway to treat your family, Little brother." All three of the trolls standing near the bed turned to look at the door where a handsome purple-blood was leaning against the door frame, arms crossed and an unlit cigarette held between his lips. "And after vwe came all this vway to help you out."

"Really, Eridan, I must say I expected more from you." Another troll appeared behind Cronus, this one larger and obviously older. He had two scars marring his otherwise attractive face and he had a very powerful aura surrounding him. 

Equius was going weak in the knees just looking at the seadweller that was obviously Eridan's father. Honkbeast flesh was raising on his arms and his throat was dry.

Cronus and Dualscar Ampora were both right there in front of him. And he was going to... He broke out in a sweat as thoughts started invading his mind. Such awful, lewd thoughts.

"You're late." Eridan grumbled, moving a little closer to Equius, his arms crossed protectively over her chest. "GHB and Kurloz have been here for a good 30 minutes."

"GHB?" Equius had officially lost it. Surely he was hearing things. He did not just hear his kismesis say GHB, as in The Grand HighBlood, surpreme HighBlood over all landdwellers.

"Did I hear someone say THE GRAND MOTHERFUCKIN' HIGHBLOOD?"

Oh gosh darn, he did.

The growly whisper was so close to Equius' ear that he could feel the heat of breath brushing his hair. 

His entire body shivered and he let out a shaky sigh, his heart racing in his chest. His knees almost buckled and he was thankful that he had Gamzee to hold onto.

"Hey, Kurloz, you're scarin' the little blueblood." Dualscar said, walking towards Equius. "If I remember correctly, that's not the goal in mind."

"I'm not scaring him," the voice just got louder as the heat got closer. "THE LITTLE MOTHERFUCKER IS ENJOYING IT," a bone-shaking laugh. "aren't you?" The last words were accompanied with a lick along the shell of Equius' ear.

All he could manage was a shaky moan.

"I bet I could be gettin' the cute little fucker off just by talkin' to him."

Equius flushed to the tips of his ears just at the thought. He wasn't even trying to hide the fact that he was soaking wet already, the scent was so obvious already that no one could question it.

"Mr Makara, I wwould ask that you restrain yourself," Eridan said, his eyes meeting GHB's for a moment. "If you keep doing what you are, I fear you wwill break his think pan before wwe have time to properly present our gift."

There was a brief staring contest between the two trolls, indigo eyes to amethyst. Eridan's earfins were raised a little bit and his eyes were set firmly. Neither were backing down.

"That's enough, both of you!" Dualscar finally stepped in between them, holding his arms out between them. "Enough black-flirting here, vwe're here for the young Zahhak."

Equius was nervous, still unable to see the large troll behind himself. He was thankful when Gamzee pulled him to the side, away from everyone. Except now he could see them all.

He could see Cronus still leaning against the doorframe, Eridan standing proudly with his arms crossed and fins flared as he stared down the Grand HighBlood. Dualscar was standing between the two glaring trolls, his brow creased with frustration as he tried to stop their staring match.

Equius was so interested in watching them that he didn't even notice the missing party until a hand was looping itself smoothly around his waist and he was being pulled away from Gamzee and back against a firm body.

_"Hey there, cutie."_

Gamzee turned to look at Equius and smiled when he saw his captor. "Big brother!" He said cheerfully. "You were bein' so motherfuckin' quiet that I didn't even notice you."

 _"Your matesprit is a very desirable creature,"_ The voice in their heads said. _"They're already fighting over him."_

"Yeah, I know," Gamzee said, side stepping over until he was shoulder to shoulder with his brother. "He's the best motherfuckin' red spot a troll can find."

Equius was blushing bright blue and he looked at the floor. He was about to plead to Gamzee for help until he suddenly found himself twisted around and thrust against the wall, one leg pushing his apart while two strong hands pulled his arms up over his head.

He opened his eyes and dark, intense eyes were staring into his from above. It was a little worrying, honestly, once he realized just how much taller than himself Kurloz was. 

_"Are you ready to get this Dark Carnival started, brother?"_

Equius could've given himself a neck injury with how fast he nodded his head in agreement.

By the way that the stitched lips curved upwards just the slightest, the violetblood liked that reaction. 

Equius didn't know what to do, so he just let Kurloz lead, which was a good thing for when the mime leaned down and pressed his stitched lips softly against Equius' pliant ones.

Their kiss was soft and gentle, completely unlike one would expect from a Makara, but Equius liked them better that way when they were first starting. The stitches made it impossible to enter Kurloz' mouth, but that didn't stop Equius from sliding his tongue across the mime's lips, tracing the stitches with the slick appendage.

"MOTHERFUCKERS GOT THE PARTY STARTED WITHOUT US. Now that's just plain discourtesy."

Equius pulled away from the kiss to peek around Kurloz. To his embarrassment everyone was standing around staring at them.

"Regardless, it vwas a pretty nice sight." Dualscar said from where he was leaning against the eldest Makara. "Reminds me of that one time I was bringing you some orders from the queen and I accidentally came in on you and Darkleer."

GHB chuckled and nodded, throwing a massive arm around Dualscar's shoulders. "Good times, Dymion, good times."

"As much as I'm sure wwe all lowe hearing about our fathers' sexcapades, my bulge is starting to hurt and I wwould like to get off before Equius' 10th wriggling day rolls around." Eridan interrupted, promptly tugging at the strings of his cape and letting it fall to the floor.

Everyone was silent for a moment, but that silence was broken by GHB's booming laughter. "MOTHERFUCKER'S GOT QUITE A MOUTH ON HIM. I wonder if he's good at anything other than talking."

"His mouth is a miracle." Equius piped up without thinking, his eyes dropping to the floor when GHB looked at him. He could tell that everyone was staring at him and waiting for an answer, so he took a breath and peeked up at his kismesis as he spoke. "It's like a blessing of the angels when Eridan puts his mouth on you." The disgracefulness of his words only made him more desperate as he said them and he truly hoped Eridan would be reassured by the blood-red feelings he was projecting to him.

Eridan didn't say anything, but Equius could see the purple lining his earfins as the seadweller walked over to him and pulled him away from Kurloz, sweeping him into a kiss. Equius sighed into it, glad that he had gotten across to his kismesprit.

"You're so cute," Eridan mumbled against the blueblood's lips. "It kind of sickens me."

Equius just moaned quietly and carefully pulled their bodies closer together so he could grind his bulge against Eridan's. The grinding brought blushes to both of their cheeks and they were panting by the time they broke from the kiss.

Gamzee watched his matesprit with a small smile on his face. He was glad that Equius seemed to be just enjoying the fact that he was surrounded by highbloods. He stayed where he was, content to wait as Eridan tugged the blueblood over to the bed where Cronus was waiting, shark-like grins adorning both Ampora's faces.

 _"This is a nice thing you're doing for your little motherfucker."_ Kurloz' voice almost made Gamzee jump, but not quite. _"He's really enjoying it."_

The younger subbjugulator laughed quietly, honking once. "Don't tell me that you wouldn't do the same motherfuckin' thing if Mituna had a hankering for some highbloods."

_"You are right. I understand where you're comin' from, my little motherfucker bro."_

Gamzee raised one eyebrow at his older brother, his lazy grin widening. "Is there any reason we should all wait on them to have some fun?" He asked, snaking one arm around Kurloz' waist and letting the other slide down to rub over the spot where the mime's sheathe was already a little swollen.

Kurloz' eyes fluttered shit and he let out a shaky breath through his nostrils. _"No. There is not."_

Equius was lying on the bed, Eridan sitting near his head while Cronus knelt over him, biting and sucking at the soft skin of his neck, pulling dark blue bruises to the surface. He was whimpering and moaning, his pants had a dark blue stain from his nook and his bulge, both wet and needy.

"Damn, Little brother,  
You vweren't kidding when you said that he was easy to get going." Cronus murmured, licking and kissing over the bruises he had created. "I guess I may as vwell take my turn first," he pulled back and looked down at Equius. "If that's okay vwith you, of course."

Equius nodded frantically, his nook clenching around nothing as a whimper trickled out of his mouth. His glasses had long since been taken away and his blue-rimmed eyes were drowning in lust.

Cronus shimmied off of the bed and quickly disrobed, but not so quickly that he couldn't give the whole room a nice strip tease. His body was built firmly and everything was beautifully proportioned. He looked absolutely incredible, but the thing that had everybody's eyes was the long, slender amethyst-colored bulge twisting upwards from his sheathe. It was thickest at the base and tapered up a good 13 inches, there was ridges along the bottom and a few little knobs along the underside about one third of the way up.

He seemed very proud of himself, and that made Equius embarrassed of his own bulge, which, even though it was about the same thickness, was only 10 inches long and lacked the stimulating ridges and bumps.

He was shy about letting Cronus undress him, until the purpleblood whistled in appreciation upon seeing his bulge. "Damn, look at that beauty." He said, reaching out and letting it twist around his fingers. "All smooth and pretty."

Equius chirred, both in embarrassment and arousal, and spread his legs a little wider, pulling his knees up to give Cronus a little better view as he fully exposed himself to anyone who cared to look.

"Daaaaamn, you're really fucking vwet." He younger version of  
Dualscar praised, letting his fingers slip down the length of Equius' bulge to stroke the soft, slickness of the blueblood's nook. He dipped two fingers inside and pulled them back out dripping with blue.

Equius' eyes went wide and he almost choked when the seadweller popped the fingers into his mouth. Cronus winked at Equius and pulled them back out, completely clean. "You taste fucking great too."

"Oh gog, please just take me," Equius pleaded, his bulge thrashing between his thighs, searching for a bulge to tangle with or a nook to bury itself in.

"Okay then, cupcake, as you vwish." Cronus said, getting up and kneeling on the bed between Equius' legs. He hiked them up around his waist and let his bulge slip into Equius' waiting nook with a satisfying slide. Both of them moaned as the blueblood took the purple to the base. Purple-smeared hips met with blue-stained thighs and they stayed like that for a little bit, sighing and panting, both of them getting their bearings.

"He took all of you in one try?" Dualscar's voice sounded very impressed and also very close to Equius' head. He peeked back and found the seadweller perched on the opposite side of the bed where Eridan had been, though the youngest amethyst-blood was now kneeling between the Orphaner's legs, mouth on his bulge.

"I-I've been waiting all day," Equius said as a bit of an explanation. His eyes clenched shut and his mouth fell open in a small whine as Cronus got a good grip on his thighs and rolled his hips.

"I don't think I'll be lasting long with this paradise taking me in like his." Cronus praised, letting is hips roll lazily as his bulge coiled and twisted inside of the blueblood, making them both pant and moan.

"Wwell, you had better make the best of tonight," Eridan said, pulling his head up from his father's bulge and showing Equius that Dualscar was a good five inches bigger than Cronus. "Because wwhen this is over, I'm kicking you all out."

"Getting a little flushed there, are you, Eri?" Cronus teased, not sparing a glance over at his little brother as he continued to slowly and steadily screw said little brother's quadrant mate. 

Eridan mumbled something suspiciously like "Fuck you", but Equius couldn't be sure because Dualscar grabbed the young seadweller by his horns and pulled him back down to his bulge, thrusting it up into that miracle throat with literally no gag reflex.

Equius' body was shining with sweat and the sheets around him were stained blue with his sweat and genetic material. The stains only grew as Cronus fucked him, his movements becoming quicker and more frantic as he neared his release.

"Bucket?" Cronus panted, looking over his shoulder at Gamzee who had one hand down his pants, one down Kurloz', and his mouth closed around his older brother's grubscars.

"Just use him as your sweet little bucket," Gamzee mumbled. "He motherfuckin' loves it."

Cronus' eyebrows shot to his hairline, but he wasn't making any objections. "Damn, Eri, how'd you snag such a gem?" He asked shakily as he started his thrusting again. 

"I'm just sexier than you are." Eridan pulled his mouth off of Dualscar again, lips smeared with dark purple and his hair a mess.

"You're a lot sexier vwhen your mouth is on my bulge." Dualscar growled, pulling Eridan back down onto him.

GHB chuckled from where he was sitting off to the side, just enjoying the show. "They never learn."

The grand HighBlood watched as the younger trolls all occupied themselves with eachother. Dualscar's older son had just finished and It looked like the Orphaner himself was going to have a turn inside of the blueblood. The youngest Ampora was sitting on the floor, arms crossed and and mouth smeared with purple from his father's bulge. He liked rather put out at having been discarded for another. Selfish little motherfucker.

GHB smirked and crooked his finger at the young troll when he caught his eye. He found it amusing how he seemed hesitant to do so, though it was very obvious that he was aroused and eager.

"You have quite a mouth on you, boy," he said as the seadweller approached him. "Now why don't we see what you can do with it?"

Eridan's brow flew to his hair, but he didn't question the highblood's words. He sunk to his knees and slunk forward, much like a lion stalking its prey, he was so graceful about his approach that GHB hadn't even noticed he was there until he felt small hands on his thighs.

That certainly caught his attention. He found it rather amusing that the youngest Ampora's hands were so small and womanly, it was kind of cute actually.

Though his small frame and childish attitude suggested innocence, it was easy to see that Eridan was the farthest thing from innocent. His wicked grin of shark-like teeth as he made to free GHB's bulge, made the juggalo a little nervous. 

The pants were soft and easily removed, sliding off of GHB's hips in one smooth motion, revealing the barest tip of his bulge peeking out of his swollen sheath.

Eridan seemed to take immediate interest in the indigo tentacle, his eyes following its every move as his small, ringed hands reached out to clasp the wiggling appendage.

"Are you impressed, boy?" GHB asked smugly.

Eridan didn't answer. Mostly because he was too stubborn to admit that he was already very impressed with the solid 15 inches of dark, wet, indigo dick in his hands, but also because he decided that he wanted that thing in his mouth, and he went down on like a pro.

GHB released a deep, dominant growl that made every other troll in the room's hair stand on end. And each and every one of them answered his call with a chirp or a trill, but in one case it was another growl. This caught his attention and he found Dualscar kneeling on the bed, half of his 25 inches buried inside of the blueblood while he growled, low and husky, initiating a challenge between himself and the highblood.

GHB readily accepted the challenge and grabbed the youngest Ampora by his horns, smirking as he released the tension in his stomach and let his whole bulge escape from his sheathe. All 37 inches of his huge length sitting between him and the kid, wet and slick with prematerial and natural lubricant. It was like a fucking monument in itself, huge and glorious; just sitting between his legs like it was just waiting for a nook that could take it's entirety.

The young seadweller was staring at it like his mind was reeling along the same lines and he sure as fuck was gonna try and get that whole thing up in his nook. Of course GHB was all fucking for that, so he just let the kid set his pace. He enjoyed watching the little one sucking and bobbing his head on the tip, trying to get as much in as he could, and trying to prepare himself for what was coming.

But fuck if Eridan had thought he had any fucking clue what it would be like as he slid down onto GHB's monster bulge, crying out as the indigo tentacle nearly split him in two. His whole body was flushed beautifully, his mouth was wet and glistening with purple and indigo fluids, his lips were stretched and swollen. His throat hurt as well.

In the end he couldn't take the final 9 inches, he felt so full. He was so full that he couldn't even clench around the massive dick stuffing his sweet nook to the maximum capacity. It was beautiful in GHB's mind. In a sick twisted way he loved seeing the seadweller broken into so many beautiful pieces like that. And he loved the way his little bitch's father was growling fiercely at it.

He almost wanted to just keep him like that forever. It was definitely something worth considering he thought as he started moving, pulling out and giving his bulge room to move around, and then slamming back in. He was completely unconcerned for Eridan, but to make things fair, Eridan didn't really give a shit about himself at the moment either.

The small seadweller's stomach was bulging out and moving with every thrust. He was screaming out as he was filled over and over again, sometimes actually worrying that the grand highbulge would tear through his raw insides and break out of his stomach. The thought was rather exciting in a gruesome way and he found himself cumming to the thought of it.

His nearly translucent material sprayed all over his and the grand highblood's torsos, painting them both in the pretty amethyst color.

He was perfectly content to lay down and rest from his high, but then he noticed that he was still full. He looked up at GHB and the juggalo was smirking down at him dangerously, fangs bared.

"You're not done yet, little fish-bro." The thunderous sound of his growls whisper made Eridan's already weak legs almost go numb and his bulge throbbed despite having just retreated to it's sheathe.

His belly was now stuffed to the brim with his own material, but also with the giant motherfucking bulge that was holding all of it in.

"Oh cod..." Was the only thing Eridan could think to whisper before he as yanked up and jerked back down on the clown's huge dick. Then he was fucked into mass of sobbing, whimpering seadweller until GHB finally finished inside of him with a feral growl and a bite on unmarked shoulders.

Eridan was blubbering and crying as he swelled even bigger, his stomach bulging until he looked like he was in the middle stages of a human pregnancy. GHB obviously took pity on the poor troll and slowly slid out of him, though he did have he foresight to lift the boy up and decaptchalogue a pail right beneath him.

Soft, keening cries escaped Eridan's swollen lips as the material flooded out of his nook. It was a unpredictably pleasurable feeling and he arched nearly a perfect bow as he came again just from the sensation, making it almost a painful thing, but beautifully so.

"Oh cod, oh cod, oh cod, oh cod." He stuttered out, letting his body go limp against the massive motherfucker's, his slightly cooler temperature raising to GHB's with his flushed state.

He felt guilty for completely forgetting about his kismesprit, but when he had gathered up enough energy to glance around the room, he found Equius being deeply taken by Dualscar, while it appeared that Gamzee and Kurloz had decided to make their twosome a threesome because they had snagged Cronus and had him kneeling between the two of them, mouth on Gamzee's bulge while Kurloz wrecked his nook. 

GHB smirked and winked at Dualscar, his massive arms wrapping around the adult's youngest child comfortingly. His smirk turned into a full-blown shit-eating grin when the little troll just about melted against him, his fins fluttering softly and little content purrs rumbling in his chest. The highblood decided that he liked this child, selfish though he was. But he had another young troll to attend to before the night was over, and he had the feeling that it would be a miracle.

Equius was completely and utterly trashed. He was so fucking trashed that he put any lowblood on the spectrum to shame. He bucked and whined and sobbed and begged, thick, curly hair tangling in his fingers as he rocked himself on the bulge thrusting inside of him.

He felt more full than he ever had before and he still tried to take more of what wasn't there to be taken. Kurloz was thrusting upwards into him, rumbling in his chest every time the blueblood sank down onto him again and again.

 _"Speak to me, little hoofbeast."_ The mime's voice echoed inside of Equius' head. _"Tell me what you want me to do, say it out loud where everyone can hear you."_

The blueblood's bad flush only got worse and he started sweating even more than before as he stared down at the mime, hoping to prospit that Kurloz wasn't serious. 

But the juggalo stopped his movements abruptly, holding Equius still and refusing to let the young troll move, seemingly content on waiting for his command to be followed.

 _"Now, motherfucker! That's an order!"_ Kurloz demanded when he got tired of Equius just blushing at his hands and shifting on the purple-blood's bulge, his warmer nook clenching tightly around Kurloz' bulge.

"P-please." Equius choked out, more out of loyalty to the blood rushing through Kurloz' body than anything else. "Please take me,... Kurloz. Wreck me completely, fu-" he gulped and shuddered. "F-fuck my nook with your fat bulge until I can't even walk a straight line anymore!" He spat out the last line in a desperate need for anything and he clapped a hand over his mouth as soon as he said it, his eyes widening in horror when he realized what he just said.

No one could describe how unbelievably sexy it was to see him like that. He was bare-ass naked, straddling Kurloz' bulge, taking the violet like a champ. His skin was damp and had multi-colored cool smears over his stomach down to his mid thigh. He was also streaked with blue, his own sweat giving his flushed, grey skin a slight blue tint to it. Dark blue bruises marred his beautiful skin, and several bites challenged the one Eridan had placed on him.

If everyone in the room didn't already have parties going on in their pants, or lack thereof, they sure as hell would have after Kurloz decided to get back to business. The purple-blood set an almost bruising pace of thrusting, his lithe body supporting Equius' nicely.

Long, black hair stuck to his cheeks, shoulders, and neck, plastered to his skin with sweat. His eyes were half-lidded and hungry, his mouth parted in a silent cry. His body shook as he was used by the mime, his muscles tensing and flexing involuntarily as his body bounced. The only part of him that wasn't solid steel was his ass. It was smooth, curved, and soft in a way that made everyone want to just grab a handful of it as he bounced in Kurloz' bulge. Kurloz got that pleasure, lucky bastard.

As he trusted them both towards their orgasms, Kurloz absently noted that it was rather amusing to watch the two ancestors and their petty dominance spat play out in the bedroom. GHB had Cronus in his arms... Upside down, with his sinfully-talented, freakishly-long tongue buried in the greaser's nook. Cronus was attempting to deep-throat GHB at the same time, but Kurloz knew personally how hard that was. He checked out the other part for the battle field and found Dualscar bent over Gamzee, the young juggalo had his face almost buried in the carpet as Dualscar pounded into him mercilessly from behind.

Equius was obviously watching the others as well, because when Kurloz looked up to him, the blueblood was tugging at his bulge and moaning his lovers' names as he came.

Kurloz was not insulted in the least, because he was thinking of Mituna as he came. He released his load of genetic material into the young troll, then carefully helped him to get it it into a pail without making a horrific mess of the bed, not that it wasn't already a mess.

He slid the now-full pail out of sight and smiled at Equius as much as his stitches would allow.

 _"You're one special little motherfucker."_ Was all the mime whispered in Equius head before he left. Literally left. Kurloz had enjoyed his time, but he was leaving. He cleaned himself off in the ablutionblock, redressed, and then left quietly, the only ones noticing his absence being his father and Equius.

Equius flopped into a small heap in the bed, feeling exhaustion tugging him under as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He didn't sleep for long, and when he woke up he noticed that Gamzee was lying with him, hiding behind Equius' body, and he was mouthing at his horns. No wonder Equius woke up with his bulge already excited.

A glance at the clock told him he had only been asleep for an hour, so it seemed the night hadn't ended yet.

He pushed Gamzee out of his mind for a little bit and checked around the room, looking at the other occupants.

Eridan and Cronus were huddled together in a mass of blankets and pillows that they had to have raided the closet for, they were exchanging soft, slow kisses and quiet whispers. Watching them, it was painfully obvious that they cared greatly for one another even though their attitudes towards each other suggested otherwise. Equius was glad for this for his mates as well as himself, it was nice.

It was a lot nicer with Gamzee's tongue teasing the ridges of his broken horn, and his poofy lips closing around the sensitive parts to suck and scrape his fangs in ways that made the blueblood's toes curl with delight.

"Gamzee." He murmured sleepily, reaching out behind him only to find a... Scarred bare hip? He got a mumble in response and a hum, though it was deeper than normal.

"Gamzee, where's your father?"

"He's got your motherfuckin' horns in his mouth, Pony-bro." Gamzee's voice chuckled from somewhere else in the room that most definitely wasn't behind Equius.

The Sagittarius almost choked and he literally had to stop and remind himself not to jerk up in surprise and tear either GHB's mouth or his own horns.

"Oh." Was all he could manage behind a weak chuckle. He was so much more turned on now, his bulge was peeking out of his sheathe, but his nook was soaked, glistening with fresh arousal. 

"Motherfucker smells all sorts of miraculous," came a deep, growl in his ear. "MAKES ME WANT TO GET MY MOTHERFUCKIN' FREAK ON."

Equius keened, unable to stop himself from moaning and jutting his ass backwards, finding it pressed just above GHB's arousal.

"Let's not waste ANYMORE MOTHERFUCKIN' TIME, shall we, brother?" GHB almost purred the words, loving how the blueblood quaked under him, his body so young and innocent, so open about what it wanted.

_Motherfuckin' precious._

Equius gladly let his body be moved as a huge hand wrapped under his inner thigh and pulled his entire leg up, completely exposing him in ways that even he hadn't been able to do. He felt so open and vulnerable, so scared and weak, and yet so safe and loved. He trusted these people. He was okay. And he was so needy for this.

His breath caught in his throat as the tip of the highblood's bulge traced along the lips of his pulsing nook. He refrained from gritting his teeth, regardless of how much he wanted to as the indigoblood started slowly pushing into him.

The first bit slid in easily, aided both by his arousal and the material from previous encounters, as well as the stretching of Cronus, Kurloz (jr?), as well as Dualscar. All impressive sizes that helped to make the passage easier as the huge bulge sank even deeper into Equius' nook.

Both parties were sweating and swearing and panting out praises, GHB to the mirthful messiahs, and Equius to GHB, as the young troll's soft ass made contact with the adult's hips and GHB realized, much to his surprise, that there was nothing left of himself to stuff into the submitting troll.

He looked down and saw the some that his bulge made in the blueblood's stomach, so much more obvious than it had been with the amethystblood. Just the sight of it made his bulge thrash with excitement, in turn making the bump move and the blueblood gasp.

Equius folded in over himself, arms cradling the bulge in his stomach like one would protect an unborn child. The thought made an overwhelming crash of longing hit him square in the chest. He wanted a child. But thoughts of such things could be put aside until he was with his matesprit and kismesprit. He only wished they could make him round like this.

Any thoughts he had were broken into millions of pieces as the highblood started thrusting. It was tight and uncomfortable at first, but he soon caught the rhythm, relaxed, and they worked together like a miracle, their bodies sliding together and their voices twining into one as they joined in the most intimate of ways.

Jolt after holy of agonizing pleasure was drilled up into Equius like it was delivered with intentions to mark him for life. He didn't even notice that he was crying until gentle hands were wiping away the tears and kissing him softly. 

He felt immediately better when his matesprit's hands tangled in his hair and they were kissing, a rather awkward and disjointed kissing because of GHB's unhalting thrusts, but it was lovely nonetheless.

Tender "Flushed for you"s where exchanged between meeting of lips, lidded eyes, small honks, and soft caresses.

It was over faster than Equius could think about it. And he ended up lying snuggled up to Gamzee, thighs streaked with the little bit of material his body had been able to produce after being used so much. He felt completely and utterly sated. It was nice and sweet, and he was tired and full, his belly sloshing back and forth with the material captured inside of him. Gamzee had plugged him up after the grand highblood had came inside of him and he felt wonderful.

Equius wanted to personally thank the visitors, but the best he could do was lay in the bed and wave weakly at them as they left with hushed goodbyes. Eridan and Gamzee then came and helped their exausted mate into the ablutionblock where they settled him into the tub and let him just soak there for a while. They chattered back and forth a little, not really speaking of anything important, just making conversation.

Eridan left for a bit and brought them back some food and drinks because they were all in need of some hydration after losing so much bodily fluids. 

He was nearly asleep in the tub when Equius felt a body gentle hands slipping through his hair and combing it the tangles that had formed with the sweat and the material hat had splattered in the long, black strands. He tipped his head back a little and cracked open his eyes to meet to blushing gaze of the seadweller. 

"Flushed for you." Was all Equius could manage to whisper. But it was fitting final words for they earned him a small gasp, a furious blush, and a small "Flushed for you too."

Gamzee just sat quietly off to the side and smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't sue me


End file.
